


Pulse

by JoAryn



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: Relates to the last scene from Death At The Grand





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tuesday, another MFMM drabble. Many thanks to chaenomeles for her beta reading! I don't own the characters :(

A waltz is slow and close, an intimate negotiation of steps with the male typically in the lead. She prefers the faster, less constrained beat of jazz. It's hard to lose your heart when you're moving at the speed of sound, all wriggling hips, limpid eyes, and music takes the lead. It's instinct and passion and lust and no one is thinking about anything beyond this moment, this night. Her mother lost all reason when she waltzed and it's never been something she wanted to emulate. But when Jack takes her in his arms, she thinks reason might be overrated.


End file.
